More Complicated For Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch intends on stopping a simple robbery, but there turns out to be bigger things planned.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. were watching a film while sitting in the living room. Lelouch wanted to make things more exciting so he stood up and jumped across the room. He landed on the floor.

C. C. sighed and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch said, "I didn't want things to get boring."

C. C. asked, "You think that doing that dangerous stunt for the fifth time this month would make things better?"

Lelouch said, "Yes, I was worried that this day was getting stale."

C. C. replied, "My days with you are never stale. My heart shines with the most comforting type of happiness when you're around."

Lelouch asked, "Really?"

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "You don't have to try to be some kind of amazing risk taker to impress me. You impress me by being the morally questionable, but sweet natured guy that I fell in love with."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Thank you. I love you."

C. C. responded, "I love you too." Lelouch yawned. C. C. jokingly said, "I'm worried that I'm being the boring one now."

Lelouch replied, "I'm just tired."

C. C. said, "I'm going to get ready for bed. You might want to too."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch was so slow when it came to getting ready for bed that C. C. had already changed, brushed her teeth, and gotten into bed before Lelouch started getting his pajamas on. He stood around in his day clothes while yawning.

Lelouch heard his cellphone ring so he grabbed it and asked, "What's going on?"

Kaname Ohgi said, "Prince Schneizel's doing a small robbery at the store that's a few blocks away from Ashford Academy. What should we do?"

Lelouch asked, "Are you sure that it's a small robbery?"

Ohgi answered, "It's a small store that just has regular books and DVDs. I don't know what Schneizel is after."

Lelouch said, "Since it's a small robbery, I'll take care of it myself. There's no need to get you and the Black Knights involved."

Ohgi asked, "Are you sure?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm a very trustworthy guy so don't worry about it." He hung up the phone. Lelouch figured that it would be easy to defeat Schneizel. He stood around with his hands on hips and said, "Schneizel's becoming a foolish simpleton. I'm going to stop his silly plan and show him how menacing and epic I am." He started dancing out of the room.

Lelouch thought about C. C. He thought that she might wake up while he's gone and get scared about where he was. He was worried about leaving the house without telling her about it. He gently opened C. C.'s bedroom and saw that she was asleep. However, he thought that it wouldn't be that big of a problem, because he thought he was going to be stopping a simple robbery. He gently kissed C. C. on the hand and walked out of the room. C. C. felt the kiss and smiled in her sleep. Lelouch got on his Zero costume and walked out.

Zero went to an alley that was next to the store that Prince Schneizel was at. Schneizel was with a couple of muscular men that Zero had never seen before. Zero noticed that Schneizel and his goons weren't grabbing anything out of the store. They were standing around and appeared to be waiting. Zero ran up to them and said, "You better cancel this mundane plan."

Schneizel turned around and was glad to see Zero. He had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Hi Zero. It's nice to see you."

Zero replied, "Hold on there. You always called me repulsive sight when we were growing up."

Schneizel calmly said, "I was exaggerating. It's too bad that you inherited Charles' habit of being an oversensitive grump."

Zero started walking closer to Schneizel while asking, "What are you up to?"

Schneizel said, "Just doing some shopping."

Zero replied, "Yeah right. You and your henchmen haven't grabbed a single thing. It seems like you're running out of cleverness."

Schneizel said, "You're the one who's lacking in the cleverness department."

Zero asked, "What are you talking about?"

Schneizel said, "I pretended that I was going to try to rob this store to lure you here."

Zero was confused so he asked, "Why did you do that?"

Schneizel said, "To make sure you got a good beating." He signaled to his two muscular goons to start beating up Zero.

Zero asked, "Do you think those dudes have what it takes to stop me?"

Schneizel said, "I sure do. They're highly trained gentlemen. No offense, but I doubt that you've done lots of training."

Zero replied, "Training wasn't needed for me."

Schneizel had a strong lack of confidence in Zero so he asked, "Really?"

Zero proudly said, "I'm the best at fights." Schneizel rolled his eyes.

Zero said, "Those simpletons are going to face the ultimate wrath of justice." The muscular goons grabbed Zero and started beating them up. Zero gave them a few quick punches, but they kicked him really hard. They pushed him into the alley's wall and threw him into a garbage can.

Zero jumped out of the garbage can and threw it at Schneizel. Schneizel said, "That was a mistake Zero. I was about to go home, but you just proved that you need another beating." He signaled to his goons to give Zero a few more punches. They grabbed Zero and punched him into a wall five times in a row. They also kicked him to the ground seven times in a row. Schneizel did an evil laugh and walked away. Zero started walking home.

A half hour later Zero was home. Lelouch took off his Zero mask and ran to his bedroom. He laid on his bed and finally went to sleep.

The next morning C. C. woke up and went to the living room. She saw that Lelouch wasn't awake yet so she prepared breakfast and started watching TV.

Two hours later Lelouch wasn't awake yet. C. C. was surprised about this so she walked up to Lelouch's bedroom door and opened it. She looked around and saw that Lelouch was in his Zero costume. She accurately assumed that Lelouch went on a mission during the night. She felt bad for him so she gently rubbed his hair while saying, "Don't worry darling. I'll always be by your side and my greatest desire is to spend eternity with you." She sat on Lelouch's bed.

Lelouch opened his eyes and saw that C. C. was in his room. He asked, "What are you doing?"

C. C. said, "I'm sorry. I was just checking up on you."

Lelouch replied, "I was concerned that leaving to battle Prince Schneizel would make you worried. It seems like that came true. I'm sorry."

C. C. replied, "Don't feel sorry. You're the vigilante of Japan and the hero of my heart. In other words, you're the best boyfriend ever." She kissed Lelouch on the lips.

Lelouch stood up and said, "I thought that Schneizel was just going to do a simple robbery last night. I underestimated him. Life's a lot more complicated than that."

C. C. wrapped her arm around Lelouch and replied, "Yes, but there's simply nothing better in my life than my time with you."

Lelouch responded, "I feel the same way about my time with you. Things are complicated, but the simple truth is that my life is amazing when you're in it."

C. C. said, "I'm always going to be in your life."

Lelouch replied, "Then I'll always be living a fantasy that's more majestic and magical than any palace." He and C. C. cutely smiled at each other for a long moment. Lelouch felt that his life with C. C. was simply too good to be true.


End file.
